Street Tennis
by Hopeless27
Summary: Hyoutei boys spend time like usual Hyoutei brats at the street tennis courts, doing anything but tennis... Atoji...the others aren't really there, or implied...or anything.


**Rated:**** K+**

**Summary**: **Hyoutei spends time like spoiled Hyoutei brats at the Street Tennis courts.**

**Pairings: ****Atoji, implied dirty**

**Category: ****humour**

**Characters:**** Hyoutei**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own PoT**

* * *

_Wow, I can't believe so many pplz are keeping up with my stories, I love you guys!!! This again is another sequalish thingie…This is a list of my Hyoutei stories…meh it'll make more sense if you read them all but you don't have to:_

_**Hyotei Phobia**_

_**Hyotei Library Session**_

_**Bets and Lovers**_

_**Book of Stupidity**_

_**Fights and Idiots**_

_**Switching Places**_

_**Book of Stupidity 2**_

_**Melting Ice**_

_**Lost in Tennis**_

_**Of Cameras and Attention**_

* * *

"Remind me again why we're going to the street tennis courts?" Atobe asked his team. They were currently sitting in Atobe's large limo, bound for a street tennis court with a semi-good reputation. 

"Because Sakaki-sensei said it will be good for practise." The team supplied the answer for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"Such vulgar places are not fit for ore-sama."

"Well you're not the one who's crippled!" Mukahi shouted, he had busted his knee.

"…"

"What do I do if someone challenges me?!?!?" Mukahi wailed.

"You turn them down…?" Ohtori suggested.

"But… I never back out of matches!"

"You're crippled, I think they'd understand." Shishido rolled his eyes.

"Shishido, 5000 yen that I can beat everyone at the courts with out using Higuma Otoshi." Oshitari smirked his secretive smirk, a smirk that sent shivers down the spines of his team-mates

"No way, my parents confiscated my debit!" Shishido said.

"I'll take credit." Oshitari sat back and smiled, satisfied.

"Fine then, 5000 yen I can beat everyone there in 20 minutes." Shishido said.

"Done."

"Can we please knock off the bets? We still don't know who's going to be there." Ohtori said.

"Meh, small fry." Mukahi grinned at his partner.

"Gekokujou." Hiyoshi muttered.

"What if a school like… Rikkaidai is there?"

"Rikkaidai in a street tennis court? That is unbecoming of their reputation." Oshitari said.

"Hyoutei in a street tennis court is unbecoming of OUR reputation…no more importantly, _ore-sama's_ reputation." Atobe mumbled, trying to shift Jirou's head in his lap without waking him up.

"Don't complain to us, it was Sakaki-sensei who suggested it." Shishido sighed.

The limo pulled over at the side of the street and the limousine got out to open the door for the gentlemen (AHEM). This whole scene evoked a throng of whispers, admirers and haters. Many were speculating about who it was, and many others stopped mid game to see the rich boys start climbing up the stairs, with Kabaji towing Jirou.

"Do we _have_ to go everywhere in your limo?" Shishido demanded of his buchou.

"Ore-sama has a reputation to keep up, even if it was already ruined by coming here." Atobe said, with a big smirk on his face and his whole aura emitting his richness and magnificence.

"…"

"Everyone's watching us, you've gotten the entrance you wanted." Oshitari said, pushing up his glasses.

"HEY WAIT UP!" Mukahi screamed, about fifteen stairs down.

"Hurry UP!" Shishido screamed back.

"Ore-sama will not permit such vulgar behaviour in his team, Kabaji, wake Jirou up and go pull Mukahi." Atobe rolled his eyes and continued walking, totally ignoring the cries of outrage from his acrobatic doubles 2 player. Sometimes, being captain of such a dysfunctional team isn't as fun as it looks.

"Usu."

Jirou was promptly woken up and the little narcoleptic dragged himself up and started going up the stairs.

"PUT ME DOWN IMMEDIATELY!!" Mukahi was shouting as he was being slung over Kabaji's shoulder.

"Shut up!" The rest of the walkable team were already standing on the top of the stairs, glaring down at the unwalkable portion of the team.

The other unimportant people were whispering about the whole team…well with that whole show, who wouldn't whisper?

"Who wants to play?" Atobe asked.

"This is a doubles court." Oshitari said.

"Well pair up," Atobe snapped his finger.

"How? Mukahi is like…dead." Shishido shrugged.

"I'M NOT DEAD YET!" Mukahi was FINALLY standing on his two feet, glaring at Kabaji.

"Well you can't play tennis so whatever."

"Why are all the courts free?" Ohtori asked, looking around and completely ignoring the people who were standing around, whispering amongst themselves and walking off the courts to stare at this new team.

"I dunno, more play space for us then." Shishido shrugged, also ignoring the little people.

"So let's decide on the pairs already!" Mukahi demanded.

"Argh, we'll draw straws." Atobe decided, "Kabaji, get some straws."

"Usu." After a moment, Kabaji came back with straws.

"Okay, on the count of three… pull out a straw."

"One…two…" The team counted in synch. "THREE!"

The team looked at their own straws, and then at the others' straws… and screamed.

"I'm with Jirou, Ohtori you're with Kabaji, Shishido you're with Oshitari…and Hiyoshi…is …on reserve."

"Gekokujou…" It seems that always happened to the poor junior.

"THAT IS SO NOT FAIR! SINGLES ONE AND SINGLES TWO PLAYING DOUBLES TOGETHER?" Mukahi demaned.

"…doesn't that mean they can't work together?" Ohtori asked.

"Ore-sama is flawless at doubles, especially with Jirou, ne Kabaji!" Atobe said, smiling at Jirou.

"Usu."

"Sugeee! I get to play doubles with Kei-chan!!!"

The team shuddered at the cheesy pet name and wondered why Atobe didn't smack him yet. And then something clicked inside Mukahi's head as his face reddened up… "WHY DOES OSHITARI HAVE TO BE THAT IDIOT'S DOUBLES PARTNER?!?!?!"

"How long was that?" Atobe asked Oshitari casually.

"40 seconds, he's reacting faster now." Oshitari looked at his watch expectantly.

"If you weren't stupid enough to pull a muscle doing warm-ups, you would be playing right now instead of whining! CRIPPLE!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Hmm, it seems that during the time that you two were fighting, the courts have been taken." Oshitari stated, sure enough, the other people had resumed their game.

"This sucks…" Jirou pouted, "Kei-chan!!!"

"What?"

"Does this mean we have to wait?"

"Yes…"

"Can't you order them to leave?" Jirou asked, playing with Atobe's hair.

"I suppose, but ore-sama doesn't own the place."

"For once" Hiyoshi rolled his eyes.

"I play winner!" Shishido declared, then as an after thought added, "With Oshitari."

"Don't rub it in!" Mukahi glared, the bounced/limped into Oshitari, "Yuushi…you don't think that Shishido will make a better doubles partner than me right?" Mukahi looked up at Oshitari with puppy dog eyes.

"I wouldn't know Gakuto, I've never played doubles with Shishido." Oshitari said, unfazed by Mukahi's puppy dog eyes.

"But…"

"But WHAT, Mukahi?" Shishido demanded.

"Nothing…"

"Kei-chan…?" Jirou was saying to Atobe, totally ignoring his team-mates' fight. "If you were reincarnated, what would you be in the next life?"

"Who else would ore-sama want to be but ore-sama himself, ahhh?"

"Yeah, but what should you be?" Jirou looked at Atobe cutely.

"Ore-sama should be an animal that is a king, like a lion…"

"Nah, Atobe, you'd be a tree…an oak tree." Jirou smiled.

"Ore-sama…an…oak…tree?" Atobe didn't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

"Yep! A great big oak tree that provides shade for the smaller plants and animals, then people would look up to you!"

"Aku-chan…" Atobe reached out and ruffled his boyfriend's hair. The rest of Hyoutei wanted to vomit at the stupid pet name.

"Hey, Tori-kun! What would you be?" Jirou asked Ohtori, using his nickname.

"Um…well, I believe in heaven…so I guess I wouldn't be reincarnated…" The Christian said, brandishing the cross hung around his neck.

"Well just pretend!"

"I guess I would like to be…a nurse…"

"A nurse?"

"Yeah, I can't be a nurse now because of my family's high expectations, but really, I would like to take care of people as a nurse, or a missionary."

"Wow…"

"What?" Ohtori looked up, an embarrassed smile on his face. "How about you Shishido-san? What would you be?"

"Oh, Shishido will be a serial killer."

"A WHAT?" Shishido looked outraged.

"You heard me."

"And why would he be a serial killer?" Atobe asked.

"I dunno, it's Shishido, he's like messed up!"

"Shut up! What would you be Mukahi?"

"I would be king of course!"

"In your dreams!" Jirou stuck a tongue out at Mukahi.

"In ore-sama's nightmares." Atobe rubbed his temples, giving Mukahi a stern look.

"Mukahi would be a mushroom." Ohtori suggested.

"….."

"A mushroom?!?!?" Mukahi glared at Ohtori.

"Well, with your hair…"

"Wait, isn't it Hiyoshi that has the mushroom cut?" Shishido asked.

"Well you're short enough to be one." Oshitari pointed out.

"Oh well what are YOU?" Mukahi asked.

"Poison Ivy." Oshitari said without the slightest hesitation.

"That is soooo perfect." Jirou grinned, then paused for a moment. "What should I be?"

"Good question."

"I know! I'll be the plant that grows in Atobe the big oak's shade!!! That way, I'll be with Kei-chan all the time!!"

"…" The rest of the team decided to ignore that disturbing piece of extra info and move on.

"Well since Mukahi's the mushroom, what's Hiyoshi?" Ohtori asked.

"He's a samurai!" Mukahi declared.

"…"

"Samurais are from the past, Gakuto."

"Well then what is he?"

Silence followed. After getting this response from the rest of his team, Hiyoshi decided that his team really "loved" him. no one could figure out what he should be! I mean how hard can it be? Hiyoshi just wants to be HIMSELF. How hard can that be? He thought they knew him better than this...honestly...his team is full of idiots.

"I know!!! Hiyoshi can be…"

Hiyoshi perked up.

"A …"

"What?" Hiyoshi stared at his senpai.

"An…assassin!" Mukahi declared.

"An… Assassin…?" Hiyoshi wondered what was wrong with his senpai's head.

"YEP, Since you're like so…assassinish…"

_Is that even a word? _Hiyoshi wondered to himself… Why didn't his senpai-tachi just…understand him a bit better?

"That's not a word, Gakuto." Oshitari said calmly.

"Well it should be!" The redheaded doubles specialist argued.

"Hey Kei-chan? What's Kabaji?" Jirou asked.

"Kabaji?" Atobe looked around at his giant friend.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it for a while!" The little narcoleptic pouted cutely.

"Kabaji can be a soldier or something." Shishido shrugged.

"Yeah, he's good at following orders and he's a fast learner." Ohtori considered.

"That suits you, ne Kabaji?"

"Usu."

"Hey I think they finished the game!" Jirou yelled, pointing towards the court.

"Aku-kun, it's rude to point." Oshitari reminded the oldest boy on the team but picked up his racket and headed towards the courts with Shishido.

"You'd better not lose!" Mukahi called.

"At least I won't pull a muscle or bust my knee!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

_**A/N: **__I'm doneee, this was going to be shorter but I kinda got bored in Business class, and I got bored doing hw. So I just kinda had to work on it. Meh…i kinda went crazy with the whole reincarnation thing, blame it on my english teacher, he's an ass for making us write that whole ISU thing, and my intro has to do with reincarnation... yeah im just rambling. Thanks for reading all!  
_

_Oh yeah and thanks soo much to all the people who added me to their favs/alerts list, omg you've made me soo happy!!_

_Thanks to _KeikoHyuuga for editing and helping and whatever, now she can stop bugging me about putting her here! XP (just kidding, I love you ICA!)


End file.
